


that smile on your face

by g4t1t0



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Smut, cock riding, i dont elaborate on the fix it bc i jist want them to be happy rip!, i promise its sweeter than it sounds, vague masochistic akira if u squint and tilt your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g4t1t0/pseuds/g4t1t0
Summary: akira and goro are in love, probably. its a hard thing for goro to wrap his head around. but he likes itwhatever happens to you/whatever happens to me/i hope that ill fall asleep/knowing that youll always be/the story with no ending





	that smile on your face

**Author's Note:**

> live to tell the tale by passion pit bc im Sentimental 
> 
> not betad or anything as per usual rip but i re read and re worked it A miliion times so hopefully its not awful
> 
> this is like an indirect sequel to without sunshine but i didnt feel right leaving the story so frigen sad but either can stand alone u dont need to read bth of em

It’s eight am, a temperate and lazy morning. Daylight washes through Goro’s room along with the slightest of breezes, a soothing sensation as he rereads his favorite novel and drinks his hot water with lemon. He was deep in the climax of the book, predictable conflicts coming to fruition. As poorly as these novels were normally written and mass produced, he could never seem to put them down. The mounting collection of dog-eared paperbacks on his bookshelf testified to that.

This one is a hard cover, yet still wearing down. The pages are folded in some places and the spine is staring to crease, but regardless, it is Goro’s favorite.

With a ‘ping’ from his phone, Goro is brought back to reality with dismay. It’s much too early for anyone to be bothering him. The few people who knew his number and bothered texting him at all knew that morning, at least on his days off, was his alone time. Irritated, he lifts his phone from his bed stand and looks at the notification.

He lets out a deep sigh and tosses his book to the foot of his bed. After carefully picking out an outfit- a salmon button up short sleeve and a black pair of slacks- he moves onto his skin care routine.

—

It’s not like Goro hates Akira. He very doesn’t hate him. He doesn’t hate him so much, in fact, that once he’d effectively risen from the dead, recollected his bearings, and essentially dragged himself to Cafe Leblanc, Akira was the first and only person he could think of.

Akira is massively flawed, though. He forgets to floss after brushing his teeth. He puts the plates in the wrong cupboard. When his nails get too long, and Goro, out of kindness and goodwill offers to trim them, Akira shrugs and bites them instead.

There’s more, there’s so many more little things he can not stand. It drives him crazy. 

It drives him so crazy that once Akira had come back to Tokyo, just to visit his friends, well.

He gripped Akira’s face with his trembling fingers, so scared he could break him, ruin everything all over again, and kissed him hard.

Goro’s feelings towards Akira are so far from hate, and yet, he still struggles to put a real word to those feelings.

Irritation, maybe.

—

Goro opens the door once he gets the text that Akira is coming up. He hears him climb the stairs, not for his nearly inaudible saunter, but for his tendency to talk to Morgana regardless of who’s around.

“It’s just breakfast, you can break your diet every now and then. Cheat day or whatever.” His baritone rolls off his tongue so casual, so relaxed. Goro resented him for it at first, but now he... well it’s one of his favorite sounds in the world, maybe. It’s grounding and it’s gentle.

“More like your diet! Don’t push your shortcomings on me. Plus, you’ve been having a cheat day for at least a week. I sense some guilt.” Morgana responds, that familiar bite in his voice. 

“Guilty for not loving myself more, maybe.” Akira notes before he’s standing before Goro, handing him a coffee cup. He casually kisses his cheek, a move that always makes Goro just a little weak, and waltzes past him and into the living area. 

Morgana jumps from his shoulder and onto the floor, then to the couch.

It’s almost infuriating how comfortable the two are in his apartment.

Their apartment. Right.

“I thought you were seeing Ann today.” Goro comments, though he struggles to conceal how truly excited he is to have his phantom thief all to himself today.

His? He’s still not sure when he started thinking in those terms. Akira can’t belong to anyone else. Goro couldn’t tolerate that.

“Something came up. She said we’d have to reschedule, maybe in a week.” He slinks to the kitchen and comes back with silverware. “So I brought back breakfast.”

He joins Morgana on the couch and pats the area next to him, a silent demand.

Goro sits close, reveling in the warmth of his... well, of Akira. 

“That’s thoughtful of you.” He smiled and ran his fingers through Akira’s hair, earning a low hum. “Thank you for the coffee, too.”

“Anything.” Akira responds, and it’s so simple and casual, but Goro knows for a fact he’d make good on that promise if he had to.

Four years ago, Goro would find it revolting, patronizing. He tried to kill him for it.

Now? Goro is grateful, and it’s unsaid that he would do anything for Akira as well, all he’d have to do is ask.

Except die, probably. He already did that.

—

Goro really likes Akira, actually. He likes how obedient he can be, how playful he always is. How responsive he is, despite his perpetually cool exterior. You’d never know unless you were looking for it.

Akira is finishing the last of the dishes when Goro leans against the counter to stare.

It’s only a quick glance Goro gets, but he keeps staring, studying, maybe a bit of fawning. Akira’s forearms are strong, all lean muscles. Goro is transfixed by the simple task, watching Akira’s sure hands, weirdly affected by their steadiness.

He’s washing dishes for fuck’s sake!

“Your highness?” Akira raises his eyebrows when he notices Goro ogling him.

“Sorry?” He manages out and frowns, his usual eloquent language failing him. 

That’s another irritating habit Akira has: rendering Goro totally speechless.

—

“How many times have you read this?” Goro hears the voice above him as he’s biting at Akira’s neck. “I didn’t know you still even had it.”

Goro sits up, straddling Akira’s lap and snatches the book away. “It’s sentimental.” He holds it close to his chest and grimaces. “It’s a good book, I mean.”

Akira rubs up and down Goro’s thighs, looking up at him, and suddenly, Goro feels... irritated? No.

“I really do love you.” Akira says, offers it so tenderly that Goro could shatter it if he wanted.

The words are always foreign to his ears, to his brain, his heart. He grips the book tightly, like maybe it’s the only thing anchoring him to reality.

But that’s not the case anymore. There’s a lot in reality for him. There’s a lot anchoring him.

“You there?” Akira keeps smoothing his hands over Goro’s thighs. 

And yeah, he’s here, dangerously so.

He leans down and grips the other man’s face, studies him, and what he sees is just short of overwhelmingly beautiful.

He kisses Akira hungrily, the only real response he has perfected.

It does the job.

—

Goro finds himself below Akira, a total mess and from what? All they had done was kiss, but Goro was always so fast to get so desperate, so hungry for touch.

Disgusting, he thinks, then replaces it with Shut Up and There’s Nothing Wrong With Thriving Under Attention.

When seconds pass and Akira isn’t kissing him, touching him, anything, Goro opens his eyes.

Akira Kurusu is too powerful, his eyes piercing deep past Goro’s once hardened armor. It’s almost uncomfortable, how naked he feels. Only almost. Instead, he’s overcome with how ready he is to be taking apart with just those eyes.

The feeling is overwhelming, like being swallowed whole, maybe, or euthanized. 

Goro is about to say something, maybe make a joke, something to break the silence. 

He’s stilled by a touch on his cheek, down his jaw, a featherlight brush against his lips before they push into his mouth and Goro is both excited and apprehensive. The small show of dominance sends a pulse of heat into Goro’s gut. Is it sick to be so turned on by such a slight action?

Closing his eyes again, Goro sucks the digits into his mouth and hums. He feels the calloused skin press against his tongue, sliding in and out a few times, and the pressure, the sensation... it’s a lot. He loves this, loves the attention, loves the slick drag as those practiced fingers begin fucking his mouth in earnest. Goro opens his eyes once Akira draws his fingers away, and the look on his face sends another surge of heat, lower this time. He looks hungry, ready to taste every bit of Goro and the thought forces a choked noise out of his throat. 

“Look at you.” Akira rubs Goro’s cheek with the back of his hand, then traces his still slick fingers around his swollen pink lips. The gesture is so lewd, Goro shudders. 

“You’re so beautiful. Especially like this. I like you like this.”

Goro closes his eyes again, this time nodding eagerly and only slightly shifting his hips. He likes himself like this, too. He likes himself any way, as long as he’s with Akira.

“So beautiful.” Goro feels a pressure against his groin and huffs when Akira begins palming him. 

He pulls away far too soon and Goro groans, this time out of irritation. 

“Please, damn it.” He curses himself for sounding so desperate.

“Shush.” Akira orders as he unbuttons Goro’s pants, tugs them down unceremoniously, and it’s only reflex when Goro reaches down to cover himself. 

Akira takes Goro’s hand in his and rubs the back of it with the pad of his thumb. “You’re too modest. I don’t like it when you hide yourself from me. I want to see you when I take you apart.”

The words are always so much, they drive him up a wall, make him stupid, make him pliant and hot in Akira’s strong hands.

Is it an exaggeration to say he hates himself for that? Would it even be the truth?

Those hands push up under Goro’s shirt, graze his stomach and the slight touches are enough to make his whole body twitch. He’s grown to full length in such a short time, and the ache is overwhelming in more than one way.

Goro’s begged before, and he’s not above doing it again, but something about being touched, admired, he doesn’t want it to end yet.

Akira pushes his shirt up to his chin, putting Goro on full display. The cool air blowing in from the open window smooths over Goro’s skin, making it prickle.

When Goro feels Akira’s hot mouth on his hip, it’s all he can do not to betray himself and start begging. The cool air blows over a trail of wet kisses, adding to the heat of stimulation in his brain.

Akira leaves marks across Goro’s pelvis, and all the ministrations have the older man so keyed up, he basically wails when Akira swallows him down to his base. 

Goro arches off the bed and grips the sheets, and he shouldn’t be so affected by this, he shouldn’t be affected at all, but..

That look Akira gives him, bobbing his head up and down, could probably get him off without even touching him and there’s a thought. Akira’s eyes are hazy, almost glazed over as he hums around the weight on his tongue.

With a drawn out moan, Goro drops his head back, unable to fight how weak he’s being made. He feels Akira’s skilled tongue working up the bottom of his shaft, then his lips slipping against his engorged head.

One, two, three. Goro counts to himself, tries to calm himself before he’s a total mess but-

The feeling of rough, calloused hands barely touching the skin of his thighs seems to be enough to win a genuine wail form Goro. 

“Please, please, Akira.” His shiver has gotten worse, evolved into a genuine tremor. 

Akira pulls away much too fast and is off the bed and a weird panic sets in.

You always do this. You’re scaring him away. You’re-

Oh.

Akira begins stripping, exposing the developed flush from his chest down to his straining cock. He’s at the dresser, looking for something, then he’s back on the bed, straddling Goro’s stomach.

“You look like you’re about to burst.” Akira laughs as he covers his fingers with lubricant. “You want this so bad.”

If Goro wasn’t already red, he definitely is now. He opens his mouth to respond, but moans instead, frustrated.

“Shh, shh.” Akira leans forward and kisses Goro deeply as he begins working himself open. He kisses him hard, biting Goro’s swollen lips and all but sliding his tongue down his throat. Little moans escape into Goro’s mouth and he feels Akira rocking, grinding back against his cock.

Carefully, Akira positions the head of Goro’s shaft against his opening and pushes back. 

Akira can’t possibly be relaxed enough by how tight he is, and there’s no way there’s enough lube to make the sensation even remotely pleasurable. Goro is slightly less worried about that when Akira begins riding him, taking him fast and deep, and letting out the filthiest moan.

The sound makes Goro’s head swim, and the image above him, his lover’s usual cool facade absolutely shattered, is enough to drown him. Could anyone hear them? With how loud Akira cursed, it was unlikely they were totally unnoticed.

More tremors wracked through Goro’s body, his sensitivities so abused that he felt his entire body seize with only a few rolls of Akira’s hips.

The cool wind on his naked body, Akira tirelessly riding him, the lewd sound of moans and skin on skin.. Goro was already so close to the edge that it’s unsurprising when he bucks his hips up, digs his nails into the meat of Akira’s thighs, and goes stupid with how hard he cums.

“Fuck,” Akira comments and keeps bouncing, riding Goro through his orgasm. “You filled me up so fast. I didn’t think you were that close.”

Goro is all but gone. His eyes are open, but may as well be closed with how absolutely glazed over they are. He’s mumbling, trying to form a sentence, and his nails are deep in Akira’s skin.

Akira slows to a stop without pulling off and spits unceremoniously into the palm of his hand. His hand makes quick and rough work of tugging himself off, and while he’s trying hard not to send Goro into hysterics from overstimulation, he can’t help tightening up. 

Though it’s foggy for him, his once hyper sensitive nerves now filed down to post orgasm dullness, Goro can’t help but appreciate his lover getting himself off so desperately.

And himself? With the sheer thought of being so fucked out but still being used the way he is, it’s a blessing he doesn’t get hard again. He closes his eyes and revels in that feeling. Being needed. Being so utterly wanted.

Being loved.

—

It’s a little later in the day when Goro wakes up, unaware he had even fallen asleep. Akira’s head is on his bare stomach and it’s clear he also dozed off.

The day is warm, and the sun is no longer streaming in through the window. The sound of the street below is a hum, a constant whir, but in no way bothersome.

Goro feels Akira stir and he places his fingers in the dark waves of his lovers hair.

A mumble comes from the former thieves lips, quiet, almost inaudible, but Goro replies.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> @h3rm4n0 or @st4rw4r5 on tumblr. Org


End file.
